One night, New life
by pretti-mickey
Summary: Bella is forced to go out by Rosalie and Alice. The Have a Good time what happens that night that changes her life forever? Please Read and review im a new writer Thank you!


Chapter 1: Another day, another dollar

BPOV

**This is a disclaimer. I do not own twilight**.** I just enjoy writing.** **Just having a little fun**

"Good morning beautiful." Mr. Black said. Jacob Black in my prick of a boss or as I like to call him Asshat. He has been harassing me for a date for the 3 years. He is not bad looking, he just doesn't get that I don't want him and that he is my boss I don't mix business with pleasure. I'm going to have to hook him up with some one so he will leave me alone.

"Good morning Mr. Black. And I told you not to call me that." I replied.

"You're just so beautiful I forgot." He smiled innocently. I glared in return.

"We talk about this every morning. Stop calling me beautiful. My name is Bella. Now can pleased be professional?"

"Yes. After our date tonight dinner and a little dancing.8:30" He answered with a smirked. I was about to answer when I was cut off by a high pitched voice.

"She can't we are going out tonight for a girls' night. And just because I know again tomorrow she is not interested. Now leave her alone because I would hate for a story to end up in the HR department about you harassing Bella for a date for the past 3 years. We don't want that do we?" Alice said all in one breathe. Alice is one of my best friends. I known her for 5 years, we meet in college we were room mates me, Alice, and Rosalie. Rosalie is my other best friend.

"No!" he practically shouted and a little to quickly. But that was Alice for you she had a way of bring out the fear in people. It was quite funny seeing Alice scare Jacob because she was only 5 foot 3 and he is 6 foot 2, almost a foot taller than her.

"Great, I don't want to see or hear about you hitting on her again. Is that clear?"

"Yes. It won't happen again." He replied.

"Good now if you will excuse us we have to get back to work." She grabbed my hand and towed me back to our desk. When we got to our desk she hugged me.

"Alice I can't thank you enough from saving me to day." I said when I pulled back. I kissed her on the cheek.

"I know a way we are going out tonight" I groaned. "And you are going to let me do your make up and dress you." She finished jumping with joy. I can't tell her no she did save me from Asshat. But I didn't want to go out, didn't she have plans with Paul. Paul was Alice neighbor/crush. According to Alice they were just _friends_.

"Don't you have plans with Paul." I prayed she was going to say yes.

"No, me, you, and rose are going to have a girls night." Crap no luck there. Maybe begging will help.

"Please don't make me go." I pleaded.

"Bella you are going are going. You need to get back out there you haven't dated in 3 years."

"Alice not this again I'm not dating. Get over it." I scolded.

"I'm not saying you have to date. Gosh! Bella have fun have a one night stand. You haven't had sex in 3 years. You need to have some fun. And you know you aren't going to win to just give in."

"Fine, you win" I muttered.

"Good, at lunch we will run out and get you something to wear tonight. You will be sexy girl will envy you and guys will want to fuck you. Now get to work ill see you at noon." Alice was beaming with excitement about tonight. I hated it.

"You do know your aren't my boss?" I complained.

"I know, but I'm you boss at lunch." She kissed my cheek the walked off back to her desk. I went to work.

The day went by extremely quickly up until lunch. My lunch hour was painfully slow. We bought a deep blue dress that as Alice put it 'clung to my every curve.' I made me self conscious because in high school I was known as 'big butt swan'. We got some peep toe black pumps and a little black clutch purse, we also bought black lace panties and bra set from Victoria's Secret. And according to Alice we were going to have pedicures and manicures after work. Now I was on my way home to get ready for a night of hell. It like was like Chicago was all for me to out to night in took me 15 minutes to get home, it always takes me 35 minutes to get home on a good day. Maybe it was just me being nervous about going out today I having been out since my break up with James. If I'm being honest with myself I was nervous. But I couldn't figure out why. Why would a guy want someone like me, a plain Jane? I got home Alice was sitting outside my apartment on the hood of her yellow Porsche. I pulled up next to her. She grimaced, she hates my car she thinks it unsafe. She wants to but me a new one but I wont let her. I got out getting ready for a lecture.

"Please let me buy you a car." She begged. I shook my head. "When are you going to buy a new car. This one is not safe, you could get hurt."

"I don't have any money; leave my car alone before I go in the house and go to sleep. Deal?" She nodded. She knew I hated talking about my car. I got in the car, waited for her to get in start the car. We went to get the nails done.

Alice dropped me off at home; she went to her place to get ready. As soon as

I got I'm the shower I let the hot water beat down on me trying to calm my nerves a little but It wasn't working I was so nervous, it made no sense. I shaved my whole body, on the off chance I did laid, I was only going for Alice. I got out a shower someone knocked on the door, I had to be Alice and Rose. I put on a robe and open the door for them. I opened the door to them they could bruise a girls ego. Rose was the most beautiful blonde you would ever see, She could put model to shame she was wearing a long tight red dress on which made her legs look even longer. Alice was the opposite equally as beautiful; Alice was short with black hair. She was wearing a pink halter-top and black leather skirt. If they weren't my best friends I would really hate them.

"Bella, if I knew you were going to be stripping for us I would have brought more ones." Rose Smirked.

"Well if you got a 100 dollars ill give you lap dance, after you get me drunk." I smirked back. Rose and I are perverts we like to make a lot of sexual joke to one another, but that was our relationship it worked for us.

"Is that a promise?" Rose asked.

"You will just have to wait and see sexy now get in here." I said with a wink. They laughed and walked in I smacked Rose's ass. "Just like I like it." I said.

"Watch it Swan, don't let you hand write a check your juicy ass can't cash." She smacked mine back. I laughed. I went to my bedroom to get dressed. When I was fully dress I came out of my room to cat call and wolf whistle from Rose I laughed struck a pose.

"Alright Alice you can do my hair and make up now." She was up and off the couch in seconds. She did my make up, And for the first time in 3 year I actually felt pretty. I have low self esteem, but what do you expect when you come home to find you boyfriend balls deep in his ex-girlfriend. I push that thought aside because tonight was about me and my girls. I wanted to drink all my insecurities away.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." They both shouted. We left my apartment and pilled into Rose's Red BMW. We dove to the hottest club in Chicago, Eclipse.

** Please review it's my first story I every written. Thanks!**


End file.
